The New World Redone
by Nightfury262
Summary: I go so annoyed when Jinouga stopped this story that I decided to carry on with it. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Long after Drago has been defeated, Berk and other Viking tribes became united. An imaginable accomplishment and it was Hiccup nonetheless who had united each and every one of them. It took a year to unite them and only months for them to accept the dragons in their society like Berk. They've heard of the incredible battle that has taken place in the King's domain where two Bewilderbeast, a dragon with the size of a mountain and can freeze anything at a large area within seconds.

Up till now, the remnants at the Battle that took place in Berk still stood. The ice that Drago's Bewilderbeast was left untouched, all to remind not only the defeat of a person as cruel as Drago, but also as a testament that dragons had protected that Hooligan tribes when the Bewilderbeast attacked. Most of the conference that took place was at Berk, where all the other chieftains gathered to see the stories they've heard.

Marriage. Something that Hiccup had planned with Astrid for a very long time. But after Stoic's death and Drago's attack there had been too many things to handle within and outside of Berk. But she changed her mind, sure she was still at Hiccup's side, but she found someone…new.

Even if we got married together, you'd be too busy for me. Those words echoed to him again and again, night and day, when he sees Astrid with that commoner. But she's right. He loved her so much but there were so many things that he must do, but that didn't stop that pain that he's feeling inside.

Within that year, he not only united all of Vikings under a single banner, but also discovered so many of their kinds. Unfortunately for Toothless, there was no Night Fury that has been spotted. He's left with the only choice of mating with Cloudjumper, and the offspring of the two was a two-winged Night Fury. Amaze by what he saw, they started to crossbreed dragons, with their permission of course. They are considered as people to every Viking, they've showed intelligence that cannot be simply explained by any humans, not even Hiccup. But when asked, the chief of Berk would simply say "It's the mysterious bond between dragons and humans." Which even made the other tribes more amazed. Was it Odin's decision to make up with these magnificent creatures? Or was is Loki doing tricks on their minds. But Berk has survived for almost six years with dragons, they've had a lot of trouble along the way but it was so worth it. Not a single of the tribes are starving, there were no need for other tribes to pillage because dragons would help them fish, which proved a million times more effective than using nets.

Some remained with traditions but Hiccup has changed Berk. With dragons pouring in from every location, he knew it was only a matter of time before the whole world will see dragons. And if they still see Vikings as the savage creatures they once were, then fear would be instil within their hearts, causing doubt and trust issues with the other countries.

War… something he never liked. Even though he only fought one, the time with Drago, he didn't used violence to kill, till the end, he wanted Drago's mind to change. Even when Drago ordered Toothless to kill Stoic. That was of course hard for Hiccup, he wanted to kill him so bad, he wants to strangle his neck with his own hands, to plunge that sword deep in his heart. But that wasn't him.

So, if one man's mind could not be changed up to the end of his life, can he sacrifice so much for the world? His dad for Drago's, and the entire Viking for the world? Can he be that selfish as to sacrifice everyone just so they would change their minds about dragons? Valka and Astrid was now his guiding light, they both gave advises which helped him sleep a lot better at night. Even though hearing her voice or being alone with her was ten times more painful when he thinks about her.

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Astrid, Valka, these are the new people within his council. The people he trusted the most. Hiccup positioned Snotlout to be his second-in-command, because like his dad and Spitelout, they can do the more Viking ways. Especially when it was needed. They all changed, they needed to be. There were little times for Hiccup and the gang to just simply fly around. Flying, it became a necessity for Vikings, with the help of dragons they can fly towards the edge of their known world within hours. For him, some took even longer since they aren't a Night Fury.

Dragon Master, that's what he's been called outside of Berk. Some of the other chiefs accepted their allegiance to him but remained to be distant, and Berk became the guardian for both Dragons and Vikings. There were still some unrest within the tribes that's too far for Berk to handle, so they had to send a few armed forces to help the chiefs secure peace.

And he was right, next month, a month just before Astrid's and her new man's wedding a few of the soldiers found their way on the archipelago. No one welcomed them, instead, they reported everything to the Dragon Master. He was both excited and scared at the same time. Will the rest of the world see dragons as an ally or threat? Companions or slave? Will they decide to accept dragons within their society or will they plan to kill every last one of this creatures? These were all what he had in mind. It was eating him.

"Friends, welcome to our place." He greeted, landing Toothless on deck of the ship where men covered in metal armour surrounded him. "Please, I request peace." He said, as he looked up to the sky which everyone followed, only to see a hundred dragon riders like him ready to sink the five ships that's on standby. "Where is the person leading this ships?" Hiccup knew he's on the right ship. It was the biggest, most protected, and the most dangerous among the other four.

A short old man came out, along with two bodyguards. "I am the Duke of Weselton, Heinrich, t-to whom am I speaking?" he stuttered upon seeing the black dragon's sharp-razor teeth. "Can you please remove that… what is that thing?" he asked.

"This here is Toothless, a dragon." Hiccup saw something in the old man's eyes. He saw the plan that's already simulating in his mind, he's dealt with this types before. Alvin, the Outcast, though their actions might be different, their purpose is the same. They wanted dragons not to accept but to use them. "Incredible, a flying creature, the money I could-" he cleared his throat "Please, come in…um…"

Good thing he was still wearing his mask "Call me the Dragon Master" he said in an intimate voice, hoping he'd get the message. "You and your men will not be allowed to pass through here, unless you want your ships to sink at the bottom of the ocean." He said, spotting the two bodyguard's hands pulling something out of their pocket. A knife… that's a cliché right there. He was now sure it's the same people like Alvin.

The Duke immediately knew that Hiccup had read him "P-Please, let me-"

"If your flags ever flew on this land again, I will burn them all, personally." He promised, as he went back to Toothless and rode on the back of him. "Come on, bud" he whispered, as the dragon flew, an arrow nearly missed him on the head "What the!"

"You idiot!" The Duke cursed, grabbing the crossbow from himself. "Come back here!" he screamed, but was greeted by spikes that came from another dragon. A man was scratched by the spike and quickly fell ill. "What have you done!" he then turned his gaze at the men "Fire!" they all grabbed this device that shoots arrow, twice the speed and power but lacks the flexibility of an arrow. The time it took to reload was longer as well.

With the command of his hand, the other dragons burned the sails. Leaving them on the open water. "Hiccup, they'll come back. You know that, right?" Eret said, he became Hiccup's bodyguard, sort of. He pledge his life to protect Hiccup just as he spared and trusted him after the Drago event. He proved to be very helpful, despite not being in the council, his experience at being a dragon trapper had made him confront people of all sorts, specifically the dangerous ones. So he knew how they think, how they act, how they'll plan.

"Chief, I can return with few riders and burn them." Snotlout said, flying besides Hiccup and Eret.

Then they heard a chuckling "Snotlout, always the violent one, huh." Astrid flew in front of them "I think your decision is right, if we kill them we could risk a war." She said, though the boy wasn't looking at her eyes, ever since that breakup. It still hurt her though, and it always will.

He remained quiet "Call the twins and Fishlegs." He ordered Astrid, looking straight at her, rather, pass her. "Then I will make my decision" she nodded, as she flew down finding the few riders that ever conquered the Zippleback. Since it requires two riders, they must be synchronize like the dragon. And since they've all changed, Ruff and Tuff are still like Snotlout, but they are cunning.

"You called, chief?" Ruff said, she's still free on the market and Hiccup was the dream man for every Viking women right now. Conqueror of Dragons, Rider of the Alpha Dragon, Dragon Master, Dragon Trainer, Slayer of Red Death, Chief of chiefs, and so many more titles. And his titles were just… titles, but they were the evidence of his accomplishment. Vikings doesn't easily believed in something that has not been proven, but ever since the Red Death, people started to see the light in Hiccup. Which was followed by everyone.

"Kill them or spare them?" the taste of the word kill never really suited him, it was bitter and tasteless, and it was death.

"Spare them, war is at hand. If we spare them then people won't think we are as violent as they think" Fishlegs said, since he was one of the few people Hiccup took to see the world for a moment. They saw that they are afraid of the things they do not know. Especially when it could spell 'threat' to them. Astrid nodded, forcing him to find her eyes. She hated it, but they must talk about it.

"I think we should go for the kill." Tuffnut said "If we left no evidence then they could just conclude that they're lost or been on an accident." Ruffnut nodded but disagreed with her brother.

"While that is indeed correct, there will still be remnants no matter how hard we clean up. If fire has been spotted then they will thing that it's either 'something' or 'someone' that has destroyed their ships." She said "Spare them." She gave her vote.

He's stuck with a tie.

"All riders, head straight for Berk. We're going home!" he yelled, loud enough for the rest of his army to be heard. Army, the word he never used in front of anyone. He created it not to attack but to defend, but it still doesn't justify him to create such forces in his hands. But if he's to save Berk from the threat of the unknown he need forces such as this. Up till now, he was glad only a few, almost every criminal has only tasted the wrath of his army.

The Outcast was their last opponent. It was really hard since not all Outcast wanted a war with the Dragon Riders, they wanted peace but their children and women are to be hurt and rape if they don't comply. Not only that, some were killed and some weren't fed for a week. Hiccup can't see who the target is and who's not.

Eret, being the least known Viking in Berk and the other tribes, volunteered to infiltrate the Outcast and cause an unrest. Once the forces of the Outcast are divided, Hiccup and his forces would sweep down from the sky and rain fire to those who tortured, rape, and murdered men women and children.

From then on, he became the beacon of hope for the Viking.

When the Duke arrived back at his kingdom, he quickly informed the King of Weselton. Adding a little lie in his story wouldn't hurt right? He told them of how the Dragon Master burned down their ships. Yes, the Duke himself burned the other three ships and killed some of his people. He's going to make tons of gold with those creatures!

The talk about dragons instantly became a topic for every kingdom. It spread like wildfire and is only spreading even more. Soon, it finally reached Arendelle, and when news of Dragons from the north reached them, everyone was on the brink of panic. Why wouldn't they? Arendelle is one of the few kingdoms that's closest to the mysterious archipelago up north.

"Elsa, do you believe the Duke of Weselton?" Anna asked, as she and her sister, along with Arendelle's generals and advisers held a meeting. "I mean, he's the lying type, but dragons? Even if he planned this he wouldn't lie something that could give him the title of crazy old man!" So Anna is not the best when it comes to speaking but she has a point.

"We do not know the truth behind this, but we have to take precaution" the general said, Elsa nodded.

Before the news had reached Arendelle, it has been a week since the Duke had spread the news. "My Queen!" Kai entered the room, sweating as he pants from running.

"What is it?" she asked

"A joint attack from the Southern Isles and Weselton decided to pass through here towards north!" he handed her a letter.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

We are terribly sorry for the disturbance that we might cause, but this threat of dragons cannot be ignored. Along with a few other kingdom soldiers, we request your permission to launch a full scale assault on the north. We will not be on your docks, we only request to use inhabited lands- north of your country to launch an assault there.

King Theodore of Weselton

Below his signature was the three more Kings that signed the paper. "Tell them to proceed, but Arendelle will only give them a week to launch an attack. They would need to buy our provisions should they need them, we are not allied to them neither are they a friend of ours. We are not obligated to assist them but if this dragon threat is real, I will allow such acts only this time." Kai nodded and quickly ran back.

"Elsa…"

"Anna, if this Dragon Master guy is real and he's a Viking like our history books told, then he's a threat not only to us." She gave her an assuring smile "We will not be at war with the Vikings but we must remain prepared."

"My Queen, it's best that we do not spread news of your powers up north." She gave him a confusing look. "I don't mean to be too forward, but if needed be, your powers are our last line of defence-"

"How dare you! That's the Queen you're speaking to!"

"Please, gentlemen, enough." She said in a soft voice, quickly calming down the generals "If need be, I am not afraid to use my powers" she said, she had mastered her powers and she will definitely use this to protect Arendelle.

Astrid stormed inside his house "Hiccup! They sent an entire fleet!" she yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing in the morning and this is the news, not that Hiccup is shocked about it. He's been chief for almost two years and let's just say that there are always something new at Berk. One day, a house would just be burning because a child played with a dragon, then on the afternoon, someone would cut their own arm off (accidentally, of course) and would require the chief's full attention.

He's been in too many situations and the word of an incoming invasion was nothing new. The Outcast have attempted this for so many times and none succeeded, but his enemy this time won't be as stupid as the Outcast, even if the women and children who's been exiled are adopted by some of the tribes. The others just simply found an island and live in peace with dragons.

"Where are they?" he asked Astrid and just shook her head.

She played with her fingers "Snotlout sent a few men to know the location of our enemy, you're must talk to him." He nodded, she then grabbed his wrist "Hiccup, we need to talk about… us" she could see the hurt in his face. She didn't want to talk about it now since there's an enemy fleet ahead, but she might not have the chance to speak to him again. Dragons, they are really helpful, but if an arrow finds the heart of its rider… She couldn't bear the thought of Hiccup dying in her arms.

He snapped "Call the council, we need to plan our defenses." He ignored her last statement, "Get me-"

"Hiccup…"

"Astrid, there's nothing to talk about, you left and that's just it. I completely understand you, now, call Snotlout for me." She couldn't do anything but just nod. Still remembering the time when Hiccup and her would talk about babies and how big their house would be, now it is nothing but a fleeting dream. Now, her mind is infested with 'What ifs' if she'd just stayed with Hiccup, after all of this… maybe, just maybe, they could live in peace. Together. "Prepare the dragons! Assemble everyone!" he yelled, ordering his people as he makes the preparation for their defense.

Inside the Mead Hall, every elders and council have gathered. Every hour, more and more chieftains arrived. Snotlout explained that he ordered some men to follow the boats discreetly, they took a quick sketch of the place that's probably called Weselton but there was no time to assess their military strength, they cannot recklessly land their dragons on a foreign land that's full of brick houses and large fortresses.

"What's the plan, Chief?" on the South-East of their islands, there an island that mostly has little population.

He pointed there "We'll land over here." Everyone was on the edge, when Hiccup speaks, people must listen. Sure he wasn't as huge as the Chiefs that once ruled Berk or any other tribe, but he's got something else. Other than the threat of a Night Fury, he's got a heart and courage that you wouldn't think exist on that smaller body of his. And he's now lean and stronger, being able to lift a sword, not to mention a flaming one. "We'll wait until nightfall and launch a surprise attack." They all nodded.

"What if they pass that island midday?" Astrid asked, she glared when Snotlout laughed at her.

"Then we wait. For a dragon, ships are slow, really slow" Snotlout said, "When night hits, we probably have up till morning to launch that surprise attack" he said. Hiccup tried to argue but he's right. Instead he was left thinking at how slow Astrid is today. "What's wrong with you? Spent too much time with your future husband?" he spat at her. Even before the incident with Drago… just after the Red Death's death, he started to respect Hiccup. He stopped flirting with Astrid since he's absolutely sure his cousin, the future chief, the one who let him ride Hookfang, deserves her a million times than him. She understood Astrid, but she hated that she's in a rush to get married. How he knew his cousin wouldn't simply let his wife be unhappy, but Hiccup sacrificed much, the least she could do is just hang on to him a little longer. And maybe she's right. Maybe Hiccup wouldn't have enough time to spend with her, he didn't know as well. But seeing as how Hiccup survived all these years, he doubt that if Hiccup and Astrid were to be married, he'd stop making her happy.

"Enough…" he ordered, his voice quiet and calm "How many ships, Snotlout?" Astrid was left to herself as she continued to act like she's listening. But she could hear Snotlout that it was a full scale invasion, an extermination quest to be exact. That very morning, the scouts really relayed a message that an invading enemy fleet is indeed upon them. "How long were your men gone?" he asked.

"Almost a week. They've been resting on some small isolated island near the southern isles, it only took a few hours to return to their place of recon." He sighed "Even with that, we never knew their full military strength." He told Hiccup how they only ships and their sizes. "Hiccup, we're going to engage in an enemy we do not know. Best we tread carefully" The chief nodded.

"You guys will back me up" everyone looked at him with a question "I'll do the first strike, you will wait until I ordered everyone to attack the enemy. I'll personally measure their weapons." Everyone argued with him, nothing wrong with their chief showing valour or fearlessness, but he has no heir. They all knew Snotlout would be next in line, he's good but not really fitted for being the Chief, especially when that Chief has every Viking tribes under the palm of his hands. Their new flag? A Night Fury along with its rider as he showed a sword that's engulfed in flames. Yes, everyone agreed that it'd be a perfect symbol for the newly found Viking Kingdom. Though there's no king, Hiccup is considered by everyone to be the ruler of every Viking. The others follows his commands, even the chiefs, not to mention most of them were his friends.

"That's too dangerous!" Snotlout opposed "I believe a coordinated pattern is what's best." He said, the others agreed but not Hiccup.

"No. It's too dangerous. We'll risk more riders and if they captured one of our own, rider or dragon, I don't know what I would do." That's why they love him, that's why they follow him. He's too compassionate for his own kind, but they all knew that the world doesn't work that way. Sometimes you just have to use force, sometimes war is truly inevitable. "I-"

"Snotlout is right, it's too risky for you to go alone." Astrid retorted

"I agree with her, Chief," Fishlegs joins in "you don't have an… heir" he glanced at Astrid "if something happens to you…"

He chuckled lightly "I've beaten the Red Death, defeated Drago, and has survived for whatever life has thrown at me. You still think I'd die easily after all of this?" he joked, it was kind of dark in a way that he'd be thinking like that. Nobody smiled nor laughed with him, after all, they all knew the stress he's been at being a chief, then there's the problem with Astrid. "If I can't handle it alone, then I'd signal you guys." They all knew what to do. They all knew how they would attack when it's a night battle. Hide in the darkness that the cloud gives, strike when they are unprepared, repeat action until done.

They all had to agree, they have no choice to be honest. The final decision lies with him, he IS the chief after all. Whether they go to battle or not, declare war or not, it all lies upon him. A responsibility that's being shouldered by one man, the irony of Hiccup who's called Useless once, now has the entire Vikings existence lying on his hands. Nobody expected this, not when he was still scrawny.

"Prepare the dragons, we fly at nightfall. Relay this message to every chieftains, tell them I need their assistance." He pointed at the map "Meet us here" the man nodded and left hastily left the Mead Hall. Maybe the world was not yet ready to see how magnificent their friends, the dragons. He couldn't blame them, Vikings fought wars against dragons for three hundred years, but maybe he could put some sense in their mind. That these creatures are of no threat, just like a dog, when you're not planning to hurt him, he won't hurt you. "Leave me." Everyone nodded, he has a lot to think to and now he must make some final and critical decisions. For the fate of everyone is in his hands right now. "Astrid, I need to talk to you." That was the first time since their breakup that he has initiated a conversation.

They quickly got out as fast as they could, this wouldn't end well. With the loss of his dad, the problems when he became chief, the large scale war against the Outcast, and then Astrid… they were surprised that Hiccup is still sane, but then again, he IS Hiccup.

She gulped, once the strong and powerful shield maiden became a woman ever since she and Hiccup became a thing. "Yes?" she asked, taking subtle deep breaths.

He's looking at something again and not HER. "You will stay on this mission." He said, walking towards the gigantic door of the Mead Hall.

"WHAT!?" she caught up to him furiously, yes, she's a woman but she's not a weakling who couldn't defend herself. Hiccup knows that already, he of all people knows her the best. Not even her parents can compare the knowledge of how Hiccup knows her. She grabbed his wrist "If you think-" stopping upon seeing the saddest smile he gave. No, he's trying hard to make a real smile but he just couldn't.

"You're getting married, Astrid." She should be happy, she's getting married after all. But no. "I can't have you departing for some battle. We can handle this." Tears flowed through his eyes and he's still…smiling? Her heart broke into a million pieces as she saw him in his most breakable form. Not once, did he show this side of him. Sure, when Stoic died he's devastated but never opened up, not to anyone, not to her. "Y-You need to prepare for your wedding." He said, smearing that tear on his face.

She remained quiet. What could she even say to him? She betrayed him, no matter what she said, she simply betrayed him. She became selfish and now her actions cannot be undone. She wanted to be married, now she's got him. She's truly lucky that the guy she met was nice, she fell for him but not as hard as Hiccup's. He's just a normal nice guy, not even a rider like Hiccup. And Hiccup was exhilarating, breathtaking, electrifying, yet calm, peaceful, warm.

He opened the door, and his council immediately acted like they weren't listening at all. Toothless was the only non-human that was listening to his and Astrid's conversation. He pet his friend in a soothing way "Bud, please get our special friend on the woods." Being the Alpha, dragons followed Toothless, though some still challenged him into some type or roaring contest, most of the dragons he had seen has become good friends with Hiccup and Toothless. The black cat-like dragon became jealous since Hiccup didn't ride just one dragon. He has four dragons at his house, including Toothless. So he still has to fly all four of them, but when he has no time, he'd ride Toothless and the other dragons would fly beside him.

Toothless gave a low warble and flew to the woods. One of the people listening was Astrid's fiancée "She's not going, keep her grounded" he nodded, their house was almost finished and there was absolutely no going back on this one. Even if Astrid came back to Hiccup and her fiancée is just some butcher on Berk, it could still pose some threat within the traditions. "Eret, take Skullcrusher and scout the area. I don't want any surprises. I'll bring our entire force once we are ready." Eret nodded and flew towards their meeting point.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, she's furious, however her fiancée hugged her and said to her 'Calm down, darling' to which she angrily responded "Don't call me that!" she swing her arms to release her from his grip. "Haddock!" Ruffnut was shocked, all of them were. Astrid never called him by his last name. The other blonde grabbed Astrid, telling her to calm down.

"My decision is final, Astrid."

"My Queen, I have something to report to you." Her general said, they convened one final meeting. Diplomats are being set to different kingdoms, the kings of the joint force helped the Queen of Arendelle as well. Telling that to those who have seen the fleet, they are of no threat to the other kingdoms, save for the Vikings. Of course, it's still something that the kingdoms could just ignore, but if they could prove the threat of dragons, maybe they'd help them as well. "I've sent ten men to the ship, they're on the King of Denmark's ship. The most protected ship." The entire fleet was reported of 117 ships, since the King himself wanted to see these so called dragons. "But we need an intelligence on someone we can truly trust." He explained, after all, the Duke of Weselton isn't a man to be trusted. "If the King should… die" he coughed "There's no other person that can be trusted but ours." He explained, his Queen remained silent but it was clear that she's angry, she hated when her advisors and generals, the people whom she trust Arendelle with holds secret from her. But this is a time to make drastic measure.

"General, next time please inform me." Her general nodded.

They all looked at the map "They're only hours from reaching their checkpoint." Her advisor said "God, help them all" maybe it was indeed a good time to pray. After all, dragons… creatures that fly in the sky and rain fire from the heavens. The thought scares Elsa already, and to be in the hands of the Vikings, barbaric and mindless creatures… it was something she had never expect.

But Elsa was truly fixated on the outcome of this war.

Hiccup and his entire force landed on the lush islands just between Berk and Norway itself. The sun was setting down and the fleet was still nowhere to be seen. Good. If they are to arrive at here when night hits then it's their win. He could launch a full-scale surprise attack and sink their ships in no time.

"Hiccup, Flightmare is here." Fishlegs said, as he gets all excited to see this still mysterious dragon.

"I know. We need her should we see the need to board their ships."

"Umm… why?"

Everyone was hiding, away from any ship's sight. Thanks to the large trees, they can hide easily and comfortably. He relayed to the messenger that the late forces that would reinforce them was to pull back. They can't risked being see within the island, who knows what weapons they have.

"We need to grab their weapons and maps, you know, stuffs like that."

Hours later, the sun started to set. Just before it was dark, the ships has been sighted not too far from the island. Thankfully, they all pushed a little closer to the island to hide some of the most important ships. The King's and their strongest ships.

"Boulder class, grabbed the Zippleback's contained gas ball." Though not much when it comes to fighting and speed, the boulder class fights back with its ability to carry weight. Well, the Gronckles that is. They poured in gas from the Zippleback and puts in a large rubber balloon. "Nightmares and Nadders, work together. Combine the Nadder's spike with the Nightmare's fire. Attack from a very long range" they all nodded. "Take down their vital ships." It was a simple plan of attack. "Flightmare, only show up when I called for you." It was more likely Toothless's gaze that made the Flightmare followed.

"Stay away from them as much as possible. We don't know their tricks, so we'll remain as a mystery for them" Snotlout ordered, Hiccup smirked, his cousin is becoming more like him every day. All he needs now is a prosthetic leg.

"I'll start"

A few hours after the ship stopped, the king's men took their rest. Mostly inside the ship. Meaning if they could burn the deck of every ship then it could be their battle right at the start.

With the sound that the Night Fury made, the King ship's deck was burning…

One week later…

"Your Highness, the fleet has arrived…"

She rushed outside to see only three ships have returned. "Where are the rest?" she asked, she knew the answer but she's hoping that the others are on the way or is already making their way home. The guard shook his head "That's the King of Denmark's ship right?" her general rushed to her side upon hearing the news. The man confirmed that it was indeed the King's ship. "Get him here now, they need help!" Southern Isles, Denmark, or whatever country or kingdom you came from you are still a human in the eyes of Arendelle's Queen.

The King was surrounded by his surviving guards, she could hear him stuttering some words but was very unclear.

"King of Denmark, what happened?" Elsa asked, Anna and Kristoff arrived just as she asked the king. It was clear that the King only suffered minor injuries, spared perhaps? But that doesn't matter right now.

"D-D-Demon!" he screamed "Dra-dragon Master!" he was still too much in a shock to speak some sense.

"General." A man greeted, along with the other nine behind him. Arendelle's men.

Without wasting any second Elsa, her General, and the ten men, including Anna and Kristoff was gathered in the War Room.

They explained how a sudden noise alerted them, but by the time they could rally their forces, everything was burning. No one saw a dragon that day. Flaming spikes came from the dark sky, as ear-piercing roars boomed the entire area, like thunders coming down from the sky.

By the time the dragons stopped their attack, everything was quiet, with only the King's ship and the two closest to it survived. Something came out from the darkness, it made a shrilling sound as it releases a mist that paralyze everyone on the ship. The two ships were affected as well, it was scary… the spectral thing came out, glowing blue then out of nowhere he landed. A man in a leather armor with a helmet that covered his face. The King was out in the opened but by no chance could his guards protect him. They were paralyze like the King was.

"What happened then?" They asked, fear and curiosity where taking place.

"He pulled out a sword… a retractable blade. The moment he pulled it his sword it went on flames!"

He continued the story at how the Dragon Master spoke to the King one-sided conversation. The King nodded like a fool as fear was flooding his mind. His entire fleet, destroyed within hours, not being even able to fight back. His men, floating on the ocean, lifeless, his entire naval fleet utterly destroyed. And now, the man who calls himself the Dragon Master is about to take his life.

"Go back to where you came. Return if you wish to face our wrath again! That were his words" the men said.

"It doesn't make any sense…" Elsa said, as the people around him began to wander as well.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"They keep to themselves. They have dragons, destroyed the entire fleet of Denmark in hours without suffering any casualties, such powers and yet they keep to themselves. They don't conquer, wait- aren't Vikings full of tribes fighting against one another?" she asked, and everyone nodded "Are they united?"

"Not that we know of, Your Highness"

"Maybe we could try diplomacy?"

The General laughed but quickly realized that he had offended the Queen. "Apologies, your Highness, I didn't mean to-"

She raised her hand, stopping the general. "It's alright." The man looked down, ashamed of what he just did.

"It's just that, we don't really negotiate with-"

"My Queen," A messenger intrudes "British fleet are on the way to Denmark and here" their eyes widened, this is considered as an act of war. Her hands started to shake, as ice began to form, Arendelle could be at war. He handed her a letter.

People of Norway,

Due to the late message that Denmark has sent, we hereby declare war upon Denmark and Arendelle of Norway. You have not only crossed our border, but you also brought an entire fleet. It seems that we are fortunate that a storm took place, it had managed to take out the entire fleet. As for Arendelle, they simply let Denmark's fleet stage an attack towards our country, their actions are considered as a crime towards the King of England, my father.

I haven't been able to response whether to allow Denmark's fleet to have military access to my borders and yet they crossed it. Such actions will not go unpunished. All of those who will aid Arendelle and Denmark shall feel the wrath of his Majesty's military forces.

John of England, Crown Prince.

They quickly sent messengers to the every kingdom in Norway, asking for help. Denmark refused to help as well, once the King returned after a week of resting at Arendelle. With the excuse of rallying the rest of their forces to defend their country against the incoming british. The kingdoms in Norway refused to help as well. Arendelle was isolated, the other kingdoms are far from it. "My Queen, Hammerfest, Tromse, and Osin refused to help." The diplomat looked miserable. Not being able to accomplish anything, Arendelle stands alone against the entire British force.

"Elsa…" Anna worriedly called her name.

"We need help." She said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"But nobody will help us!" Anna retaliated.

"The Dragon Master… we need his help." Elsa said, the entire crowd gave a disbelieving look.

"But- you heard what he said. One more time we walk towards his islands, we'll be toasted!" Anna wasn't joking but her words were simply…

"I'm going." Elsa said, "Please prepare a ship, General" the General just stood there, his mouth wide agape upon hearing her Queen's words.

"My Quee-"

"General. Prepare. A. Ship." She commanded "I have a meeting with the Dragon Master."


	3. Chapter 3

"My Queen, I urged you to change your decision." His advisors pleaded, they loved their Queen to the fullest as she's even willing to go to the islands of the Vikings which recently sunk down an entire fleet. "I don't even understand why you are seeking the Viking's help. I know they have dragons but they are just too dangerous." The man said, their queen isn't just making any sense at this time.

"We do we turn to? Corona? I know Princess Rapunzel, and her husband Eugene but are we really going to ask them to join a way?" she sighed "They're not even from Norway." She looked at everyone who's at the room. Kristoff, Anna, Kai, her generals, her advisors. "Peace is not an option for England. This is their excuse to invade us, you all know that." She added.

"But you are close friends with Princess Rapunzel of Corona, surely we could ask for help if not their kingdom's military support." One of the generals said. They are abandoned, all other kingdoms are now protecting their borders. If Arendelle falls, the entire Norway is in danger. Once the British captures Arendelle, they'll gain a strong foothold in Norway.

"We all know that while Corona has a lot of soldiers, their weapons aren't as advance as the other countries like England." The general said "Most soldiers in England are equipped with muskets, how about us? Swords? Crossbows? We won't stand a chance if they send a battalion of soldiers with muskets." Since Arendelle is near at a fjord, they don't need too much defence on the water. But that's just it, if the enemies managed to land, it's all over.

"Then if I'm not going can we invite him here?" Elsa said, while her sister and her boyfriend gave a shocked look.

"You're joking, right, Elsa?" Anna said, hoping that this is just some joke her sister made. "He killed thousands of men and you want to invite him here?!" she asked in disbelief, there's no way she's letting some murdered enter Arendelle.

"Forgive me, Princess, but he only defended his kingdom."

"No! He killed all of those men!" Anna opposed, he's a killer for her.

"Aren't our soldiers doing the same thing?" the general caught Anna by surprised, "If our soldiers are defending Arendelle and the only way to do it is to slaughter the enemy, would YOU call them murderers?" she tried argue but no words came from her mouth. "He's defending his people from a fleet that's about to eradicate them. He made a call, princess" the general finished.

"I-"

"I think it would be best if Princess Anna isn't here. I meant no offense, your Highnesses" one of the advisors said. While Anna is indeed benevolent, warm, kind, and playful, she can be also… impulsive. Doing the things she believe that's right without thinking of the consequences of her actions. Elsa nodded as her sister just continued to stare at her with disbelief, she was just kicked out of the meeting. She never liked meetings, it was long, dull, and tiresome. But this is a different kind of meeting, this meeting holds the fate of Arendelle. "Ice Master, please escort our princess to her room." Kristoff nodded and whispered something to Anna. She followed Kristoff and exited the room. Once the door was closed once more "Forgive me, my Queen" she shook her head and requested the man to continue what he's saying.

"General, wouldn't it be problematic if he sends his Dragon Army?" Elsa asked, once the Vikings are told that they are welcomed to Arendelle, they'd have to be cautious as well. He might invade them first before the British. "Won't we be able to stand a chance?"

She added.

"Truth be told, your Majesty, we have no other choice. Sooner or later that invading fleet from England will reach us, so we just have to trust the Dragon Master to… not bring his army." Elsa could only nod, but the sound of the enigmatic Dragon Master allowing to meet her is way better than an invading fleet from England. And her general is right, one way or another the British would attack, so why not gamble at these Viking people.

She took one final deep breath before making a decision "General, send a letter to the Dragon Master." The general nodded "Bring Kristoff, he might be of a little help since he is now part of the royal family. Or soon to be" she smiled, the thought of Anna marrying him. Arendelle would surely feast for a very long time.

Before the general took the final step before exiting the room "Um… My Queen, a word in private. Please?" she felt something was wrong, the face he gave was 'I forgot something important to tell you' thing. She could groan, as she allowed him to have a private time with her.

"Yes?"

"Viking are known for their actions" she nodded, she have read books about how the Viking tribe works. "So, it's not too difficult for them to be married to some other people for the sake of their tribe…"

She's not liking where this is going "General, are you suggesting that I should marry the Dragon Master?" she growl a little, she could handle being the Queen of Arendelle alone. There have been way too many suitors from the moment she sat on her throne, but all of those to gain something or just because they found her beautiful. She wants someone to love her because she is who she is. She wants a man to love here even if she has this powers, powers that others called as sorcery. She didn't want a man who just wants to be the King of Arendelle, much less if that man just uses her body. She knows. She's read so many books that she memorized most of them. Adventure, Romance, Action, Politics, all sorts of books.

"Heavens no, Elsa" the general said, he was close enough to call her Elsa when in private. After all, he's the man who protected Arendelle during her isolation years. The years when her parents isolated her from the world due to her powers. Three more when they died on an accident. "But if the Dragon Master founds you to be in his taste" she could see the general forcing himself to tell her everything. He wasn't saying this because he wants it to happen, but to warn her of what 'might' happen. "If he proposes to you, would you agree? Disagreeing is of course-"

"Cancels everything." She finished. Vikings are known for being barbaric, ruthless, murderers, rapist, and so many more. But why conceal yourself if you have dragons at your side? She thought. If the Vikings had this much power from the start, then why not just simply take over the world?

"But I wouldn't worry too much. I found it impossible that the Dragon Master isn't married yet." He gave a reassuring smile. "I'll send the message now." He walked out of the door "Guards, please call the Ice Master. Tell him to meet me at the docks" the guard nodded and went on his way.

"We have been over this. I can rule on my own!" his voice was getting louder and louder with each second. Every week he has to handle this elders who are persistent on getting him married. He has ruled for almost two years now, problems occurred which are bigger for a married chief to handle. Yet, by some miracle, Hiccup has managed to get the best result for every problem. That kept the elders quiet but they weren't about to give up.

Now that he most likely declared war on the world, an heir is a must. "Son, we only need an heir. Should you fall, which I wish would never happen, your heir will take your place" this is the first time he heard his mom with this topic. He knew they are right and it was truly rational, but he just doesn't want to get married. Not anymore.

"Mom, there's so much at stake. I can't afford to be distracted by love." He stated, his council (Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins) are all there. They don't have much say in this, it was Hiccup after all. Being their closest friend, they saw how hurt he was when Astrid left him.

Snotlout sighed, looks like he has to save his chief this time "I agree with Hiccup, there's too much at stake to be talking about this" Hiccup gave a smile. After being married, Snotlout was like a little boy to his wife. He's very obedient and his ego slowly vanished as he learned how to be a husband and a father. Yes, Snotlout has a child, born for almost a year now. She was offered to be Hiccup's wife but he refused, still marriage is the evidence of their allegiance, so he had her married to his second. She was beautiful, strong, and elegant (in a Viking's perspective, of course) and yes… Hiccup had to watch the consummation of the marriage since he was now the chief.

After that long tiring meeting, everyone went home, calling it a day. "So, have you finally found a girl?" Snotlout and Hiccup was the last people on the Mead Hall. They often have talks with each other, like the cousins they are. The boy just smiled, staring at the large fire that's been keeping them warm. "Hiccup, you and I both know that you must have a wife." He nodded, it wasn't because of traditions. Hel, he's been changing traditions ever since he found Toothless. It was more of a security issues, if the chief was to fall, who would lead Berk?

"I know. I just don't know if I can look at another girl that way again."

Snotlout sighed "He loves you, Hiccup. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that." Putting a hand at his shoulder "As to why she can't wait I could never understand. Maybe she's scared that she won't take it well if you die? I seriously don't know, Hiccup. Even her fiancée is jealous of you, even she is getting jealous." Snotlout smirked.

He gave him a questioning look "Huh? Me?" his cousin laughed as he poured another ale in his cup.

His laugh slowly died "Dragon Master, Dragon Trainer, Dragon Conqueror, Pride of Berk, that's just few of the many titles you've gain. You even have fans who hasn't even met you yet. The most famous stories is how you defeated the Red Death, Drago's Bewilderbeast, and our war against the Outcast. But now, it seems like another story is adding up. Hiccup, the Hero." Snotlout laughed heartily again "It feels like we weren't even there. We were the ones who destroyed most of the ships" Hiccup laughed as well, stories will be stories. They will always exaggerate things. "But yeah… despite the people we killed that day, you saved us." They both sat in silence. That's probably the most-scariest thing they've done. The war with the Outcast were similar but they fought to the last, Outcast learned to control dragons like Drago, and they went down fighting. But the fleet was different, everyone panicked and was slaughtered, whatever anyone might say it's a massacre.

"Yeah-"

"Um… Hiccup?" Fishlegs came in, once the door opened the fire went out. Toothless immediately reignited it. Thank Thor dragons exist. "We found someone who wished to see you." Who could it be this late at night "You better come outside."

Snotlout and Hiccup gave a nod and followed their super large friend. "What is it?" he was taken aback for it was not Vikings that wanted to see him but rather two well-dressed man. The other man, the younger man, blonde hair, big guy, is well-dressed but was also keeping him warm. The other one was in a uniform with medals on his right chest, he was freezing, it was obvious even if he denies it. "Yes?"

"We wish to speak to the Dragon Master."

"You're speaking to him."

They looked at each other, then examined Hiccup as if he was someone not from this world. The old man almost laughed as the bigger guy elbowed him. "I'm sorry um…"

"Hiccup"

The general then burst into laughter the bigger guy elbowed him with enough power to put him on the ground. "I'm sorry for his actions, Hiccup, is that okay?" He nodded "He's not really the best man suited for diplomacy." He nervously laughed, if he is indeed the Dragon Master then he's bound to have that retractable sword somewhere in hidden in his body.

"It's alright" Hiccup chuckled "I get that a lot" he gestured inside for the two men to enter the Mead Hall. "So, what's your name?"

"Kristoff from Arendelle."

"Arendelle? So what can I do for you Kristoff? Are you people stranded? I can have my people help you and reach back to your country." The man was slightly shock, for all the rumours of this Dragon Master, he's willing to help them. Even though he barely knows them. "Well, if you could provide a-"

"Sorry but we are here because we are looking for you." He retorted.

"Oh. I thought you were looking for me because you need the help of my dragons" he chuckled, sitting down as he poured two cups with ale. "So, what can I do for you, Kristoff?" he asked, handing him the other cup.

"Well…"

Kristoff explained how the Queen of Arendelle would like to apologize personally to the Dragon Master. When asked, he simply told Hiccup that she allowed the fleets to launch from their land. As part of the apology the Queen of Arendelle would also like to discuss with the Dragon Master about future trade. Their archipelago has large amounts of fur, typically needed due to the absolute freezing weather that their place has. Thanks to dragons, their food supply hasn't shorten since living with them in peace. The freeze also was a lot warmer with dragons around, easily giving them fire to keep their body heated. Hiccup couldn't believe it. The fleet that attack them came from a nation called Denmark, and they have yet to send their apologies to him. Not that he was expecting that after what they did with their fleet.

Kristoff of course kept quiet about the future British invasion. This is a topic for the Queen and the Dragon Master.

"Fishlegs, get me Eret. Tell him to escort this gentleman back to their ship." Hiccup was to go to Arendelle after a week. He was allowed to bring anyone he wants. Of course, he wouldn't bring an army, that's just plain stupid. Once Eret enters the Mead Hall "Eret, help their ship reach their borders faster." Eret nodded, as he and his dragon began to pull the medium-sized ship. It was absolutely easy for Skullcrusher to pull such a small ship.

Just before the man left, Fishlegs gave something to the two men. "Our history book. You know, so you might get to know us a little" he said shyly before running off somewhere with great speed.

"It's a trap." Snotlout affirmed, it was quite obvious to be honest.

"Probably. But it's our only hope for the world to see us in a different light"

"Chief, I hope you know what you're doing…" Snotlout said, waving to Hiccup as he went to sleep.

"Yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoff and the General couldn't believe it, when they were offered to be pulled by a dragon back into Norway's border they accepted it, but they didn't realized how fast it would be. The time they spent on that boat was reading the Viking's history book. There are some sketches and illustration since the word 'Hiccup' has been read. Maybe he draw this or something.

And they were right about the Vikings. Cold-blooded murderers, pillagers, rapist, and so many more. But the book also said that not all Vikings are like that, there are people who are civilized enough, most of the Vikings in fact. The pillaging was defined as the only thing that would survive them the freeze, since their land was killed or be killed. Not only that, dragons were a pest just years before. Kristoff couldn't stop reading it, at first it was all gruesome and disturbing but when Hiccup befriended a Night Fury, a dragon who's the offspring of lightning and death, everything changed. It's just that they weren't connected with the world that they are like that. The only person who's probably been in and out of the Viking islands is this so called trader Johann, who's described as a person who brings stuff from the place he had gone.

They were nearing Arendelle, only a few more hours before they dock and he's still far from finishing the book. Elsa and the others would probably want to read this, unless he told them they have given him their history book. It's not like I'm taking it, just… borrowing it for the moment He thought. That is if he cannot finish this book.

The General was more than eager to read the book as well, but after a few words about their past, the heinous crimes that they did, he stopped. Saying that he'll just judge the Vikings once they arrive at Arendelle, after all, it might be fake. But Kristoff didn't care much about what he said, he just kept reading the adventures of Hiccup.

The next page got him to a shock, he was in the middle part of the book and there's a picture portraying Hiccup and his black-winged friend against a dragon that has the same size as a mountain. The sketch was clearly taken from the ground, the small picture from afar was Hiccup diving straight towards the monstrous flying beast.

He was cut off as a man entered the room and declare that they are docking within the next few minutes. The last part of that page has some few words that 'Stoic's son lost his foot that day' he tried to read it again, he was sure that when he saw Hiccup he had two feet. Sure it's dark but a person wouldn't be able to walk like that if he has no foot. Even when he got outside, the sun hitting his face, his mind was still going on about that damn foot.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled, as soon as she saw him entered the castle doors. "You're back way too early! Not that I didn't want that but did you met the Vikings?" He nodded and immediately urge her to take him to where Elsa is. Elsa might be the Queen of Arendelle but truth be told, Arendelle has been in lucky enough that they are spared from most trouble. So, yes, Queen Elsa usually takes her break at this hour. "Follow me!" she gleefully said, running in the halls.

The Queen was sitting in the garden with one of her best friends, Olaf. A snowman that's been animated by Elsa to life, how or why they did not asked. Because Olaf has been a secret to outsiders, if Elsa has been somewhat accepted into society with her power, would they still accept her if she could create a living snowman? She didn't know why but Hans never mentioned it to the world about her ability to create Marshmallow. She felt weird that Hans would let that slip up his mind, or did he? Maybe he's still waiting for a perfect chance to avenge his shame.

"Elsa, we've returned" Kristoff greeted, when they are in private, she didn't like people calling by her title. She could understand when presenting some decorum for the crowd, but royalty or not, she urges people to call her Elsa when in a private place. That's one of the reason why her people loves her. She gave a little shock look but nodded. She wasn't expected Kristoff to return this fast.

"Kristoff." She smiled, Anna entered the room with a tea and some freshly baked cookies. "So… how's the trip?" she asked, offering Kristoff and Anna to sit beside her. "Olaf, just one at a time, okay?" the snowman nodded, he wouldn't want that thing called 'choking' happen to him again.

"Good news is he's coming next week." He said "I mean, six and a half day from now" he smiled but Elsa and Anna just listened to him. Clearly they're expecting a…

"But?" Elsa said, not wanting him to take this silence any longer.

"But what?" he asked.

"Kristoff, there has to be a 'but' in what you've said."

"Butt?"

The sisters could only face-palm themselves, this is going nowhere. "Did he brought some conditions or something? Did he want anything in return? Did he hurt you?" Anna asked, she's so worried that those barbarians might have hurt her future husband. Elsa could only smile as she sees her sister finally finding the man of her life.

He shook his head, "He just said it would take a week because he wants his island to be perfectly safe should he leave" Elsa nodded, showing them a book, quite the thick one. "A friend of his suddenly gave this to me, probably without Hiccup's permission." He showed a book but the two women gave him a questionable look. "What?"

"Hiccup?"

"Oh yeah!" he laughed, forgetting that they didn't know the name of this so called dragon master. Their talk has been rather a moment of peace and laughter for Kristoff. Sure their talk usually was just about the business for their lands but there were jokes and pun that was inserted. As a mountain man, there weren't a lot of people before he met Anna, so he could usually tell the good ones from the bad. Funny right? He's the one who's been away from most people yet he could just sense a person's alignment. "Hiccup is the Dragon Master, Dragon Conqueror, Pride of Berk, Dragon Trainer" he laughed, when Hiccup talked about his titles, there were so many he could barely keep up. But he did not care like Elsa, Titles are just for show, it does not define what a man truly is remembering his words when they talked about titles. Not that women aren't allowed for titles, I mean mostly umm… women here in Berk are uh… dangerous he chuckled, then one Viking mother who's still inside the Hall gave a cough Sorry! Both men burst into laughter as the woman finally got out. "Can you believe it Elsa? The man known as the Dragon Conqueror is just as the same age as you?" they both gave a shock look, they were expecting some forty year old man who's hell bent on conquering the known world. "And he's even a lot thinner than me. I mean not thin-thin, but more likely to be lean and strong build. Also!" they were astonished at how Kristoff is acting like a child "I saw his fire-sword, it was so cool!" he said. Kristoff has always been a thrill-seeker despite being kind, shy, and awkward.

Elsa chuckled "Kristoff, slow down, I can't keep up with you" she said, while her sister awkwardly nodded. "Now, begin from the start." She said, the man blushed, not realizing that he was rambling them all of the things he saw but he hasn't even started his story formally.

"Okay, so our ship never really reached their island. Two dragons suddenly showed up out of nowhere, well considering how dark it was that night, even if they are flying right above us we wouldn't notice them. Then when we told them we want to meet the Hicc- er… the Dragon Master, they told us they'd take only a few people and not the entire ship. Me and the General, we uh… ride on the back of dragons" he said, his smile grew wider as he remembered the feeling of flying high in the sky, despite the freezing temperature it was absolutely freeing.

Anna and Elsa didn't caught that one quickly "You r-rode a d-dragon?" Anna asked, Elsa couldn't make her sister's face.

"I KNOW! IT'S AWESOME!" his voice was electrifying, was it that 'cool' to ride on such dangerous beast?

Anna perked up, she started asking all of this questions about the sky, unfortunately, Kristoff couldn't answer every question Anna barraged at him. Elsa could only chuckle at the sight of two over-sized children in front of her. While she maintained her elegance, she too was more than curious to be up there, where no one has ever been. Except him. She shook the thought, every dragon riders has been in the sky.

But really dragons? She didn't want to believe it at first even when the King of Denmark was going crazy right in front of her. It was just creatures who only exist in stories, the devastation they laid waste upon the land. Within seconds, the land would be flooding with fire. The stories told them that the creatures were banished from this realm for their souls are the embodiment of destruction itself. This Dragon Master, this Hiccup… She chuckled at the name, the title was a million times more intimidating than his name. Conquered dragons… she thought. That's just insane.

"Um… Elsa" she snapped back to reality "here… The fat guy just said that this is their history book, I don't know if it's real or not but I think it is indeed real." He said, handing her that thick book. Vikings aren't really known for being smart, they prefer brawn over brains which is the reason of their downfall. Or at least they thought it was. But if they ever thought about combining their huge bodies with their brain, would they be ruling the known world now? She accepted the book, but she's going to have to read this later, there's too much work to do for now. She's sent a message for the King of England to stop this madness, reasoning that Arendelle has no military strength is enough to consider the invasion a slaughter rather than justice for what they did. The King replied by offering her his son, if they are to be married then they would cancel the invasion and the Norway itself would be considered as an ally. Now, she has more options, thanks to the Hiccup for accepting the offer she made. But she already have made her mind, if the Vikings won't help them, then she'd marry the Crown Prince and save Arendelle.

I have to please the Dragon Master so that he may find Arendelle interesting. She thought, after all, this is the only chance she's got of not marrying some stranger. Kristoff never mentioned Hiccup or the Dragon Conqueror or Master to be married or not, and he didn't seem to care at all. Like the General said, he's probably married. That's good, even if the Dragon Master found her to his liking, he can't offer a marriage.

Hiccup left Valka and Gobber to handle both Berk and every other island and tribes out there. Now that he had some free time, their archipelago hasn't been named yet. Since they are united now and is flying a single banner, they should have a name for their new found country. But that's still a long shot, they do fly a single banner, but they have yet to formally discuss this so called banner. Plus, who would lead them anyway? Sure, he's been their sort of leader when it comes to the fate of every Vikings but he really is not suited for that kind of job. It has already destroyed his life, including his chances of marrying the girl he had loved for so many years. Had. He thought, it still pains him to see Astrid smiling with her future husband. But hey- at least she's happy.

His life just went back to the past, where he it would be enough for him to survive the day when he sees Astrid smile. But when he tasted the feeling of being at Astrid's side, or her by his side, it wasn't enough anymore. Instead of letting him survive the day, the night is haunting him with images from his past. Where they would spend the whole day together at the cove, if they both had the time.

"Hiccup, the Chiefs have gathered." Snotlout said, as he opened the large door upon arriving at their destination. The rarest event was the gathering of every chief, but ever since Hiccup took the title of being the Chief of Berk, it's been constant due to the very huge changes he brought. Like every gathering, no one was allowed inside except the chiefs. Their place of gathering was a small isolated island at the center of the archipelago, it had custom stables for every dragons, and a small like fortress that could withstand from both blizzard and human attack.

"Hiccup"

"Hiccup"

"Hiccup"

"Hiccup"

Every chief he passed by before reaching his seat bowed and respected him. Everyone does. Not out of fear, that would be a laughingstock for every other Viking out there. Yes, in combat Hiccup is indeed agile and strong, he really is, but he's not all that intimidating especially when the chiefs pick on him. Not that he's being bullied but being the youngest chief in the group, that's expected. It's like your uncle teasing you about some stuffs he found out or some rumors going around the village, it was both annoying and funny for Hiccup.

"Everyone," he greeted, nodding before him. "Just like you've heard, we will be going to Arendelle" he brought out his map and pointed it. "I will be taking my council with me and I will leave Valka and Gobber as the people responsible for both Berk and everything else" they nodded, Gobber was more of a man of action and Valka can handle words like no one else. She treats everyone like her children, even dragons, even the criminals that are now in prison serving their time. Thanks to her, the negative effect of caging a criminal was reversed. Each day she would travel to different prisons and just talk to the people, asking them 'what would you do if my son, Hiccup, release you?' at first they swore revenge, particularly Alvin's lieutenants, but each day she'd counsel them. She never believed that when a man is prisoned for his crimes, he'd turn good. Even Hiccup knew that, but in order for things to be in order and peaceful they must be locked up.

"Hiccup, tread carefully." One chief advised "I know that you're doing this for us, but not everyone can be persuaded. Always remember, if there are people like us, like you, like your mother, then there are people who's the same as Drago." He hated Drago, not for what he did but because his heart was pitched black till the end. He hated how about the ending, he really just wants to use dragons for his own good. There are definitely more people like him out there, if Drago has raw strength and power, then others might be cunning. They would use you first then stab you on the back.

He nodded "I will." He said, "I got the best riders with me during my stay in Arendelle, I will protect them as much as they will protect me." All the chief gave a smile, not wondering why they follow this boy, Stoic's son. He was a lot like Stoic but also a lot different than him. "As to why I call you here-"

"Hiccup, before you proceed, I wish to suggest something."

"Yes?"

"Seeing as how this might be a trap and they knew you already have dragons at your disposal, why not bring Spitz?" everyone tensed, a dragon that has not been seen for a long time and the only one he follows is either Hiccup or Toothless, but even with the two of them the pride of that dragon is way too much. Not to mention its destructive power, so strong it could take out Berk and every other island out there. "Spitz listens to you and your Night Fury, and he swims, there's no way they'll be expecting him should they betray you."

Hiccup had to agree but Spitz is still hard to please, and like Toothless his attention for things he didn't know is quite large. But thankfully, he would rather rest at some are with only his huge head popped out from the sea. Spitz is usually lazy and would just sleep all day long, he has dragons serving him up to now, but not through force but because it is nature's will. "Okay. But he has to stay away from Arendelle or any other island" they agreed. "I wouldn't want some King or Queen wondering why there's a huge spikes of ices suddenly showing up at their land." They all laughed.

"Now, that we cleared that one, Hiccup, what would you want to tell us?"

Hiccup explained how they are now a nation, they might be far from what the world has accomplished but considering that all tribes are now united they are indeed a nation of both men and dragons. The chiefs were alarmed that they'd lose their position as chief of their tribe but the Dragon Conqueror explained how they would still be the rulers of their island but they must have a king or a leader of some sort.

"Let's vote who you wished to lead us." He smiled, as he started by voting the old Viking beside him, Heyral the Wise, the first Headmaster for the School of Dragon. Of course, Hiccup has been the very first teacher or the best teacher when it comes to dragon but due to being chief of Berk and other dragon stuffs, he gave it to Heyral.

"I call for Hiccup. He's the person who united the Vikings, he should have the honor of leading us." The other chiefs agreed, Hiccup should be the leader for this. He's the most suited, smartest, and the best of the best out there. He wasn't the strongest Viking out there, neither is he the best fighter. But nobody argues when he's called as the best Viking out there.

"I don-" Hiccup tried to argue but all the other chiefs agreed already. "Look! I'm not suited for this kind of job" he admitted.

"Hiccup, you're the only one we trust the most." All the other chief agreed.

"But-"

"My King" Heylar bowed in respect, the others chief quickly stood from their chair and followed Heylar. "We are your most faithful subjects, though we are still the chief of our own tribe, we are proud to have you as our King." Heylar added, to be honest, it's more of an honor to stand before Hiccup.

"Woah woah woah! I am not a king! I can't handle everything!" he yelled.

Heylar puts his hand on his shoulder "You've united us, kept us under control without the use of force, you made everyone's life a whole lot easier by changing our views about dragons. Hiccup, you were already a king, not officially but at heart. You were born to be one, my boy" Heylar said, no one argued. "I know about your story, every one of us knew, how you were treated back then. How'd you met Toothless and everything else. Maybe it's all part of a plan to have you here be called as King." Heylar smiled, a man who's never seen the outside world and yet he knew just what to say.

"I don't think I'm ready…" he confessed, this meeting was supposed to name their country and chose some sort of ruler or ambassador to everything and everyone that's foreign.

"It's for that very reason you are."

"Then the King is just a title for the outsiders. You still offered us our current position and we accept, we get to rule our own tribe and so will you. The only difference is that you'll have the final command when it comes to other countries or outside of our archipelago." Another chief said.

"Well said" Heylar agreed.

He sighed, there's no way they can get out of this. "So, I'm just like a representative for our people?" Everyone nodded, he agreed, he had no choice but to accept after all. They're more stubborn than him. "So, what do we call our country then?"

"Umm… First I think we shouldn't call you Viking King. It sounds a bit too far, you being Vikings and all." They laughed, hundreds of years of not being united and here they are standing before Hiccup whom they now call as the Viking King. "How about you remain your title as the Dragon Conqueror who united the Vikings."

"That sounds a bit nerving than the King of Vikings."

Up in her room she's wondering if this was all true, the boy that was shown as Hiccup, the one who defeated the Red Death is just a scrawny lad. Of course it has been years but Vikings weren't really all that scrawny or thin. Usually, their arms would be buff and so did their body and they always carry weapons as if their life depends on it.

There wasn't any clear picture of how Hiccup looked like or the others, but the dragons were well illustrated. Everything we know about dragons is within the Book of Dragons, the one which the Dragon Conqueror made. She read in her mind, all of those dragons in the picture were shown as a scary and intimidating creatures.

She realized she was way past her bedtime and she has a lot of things to do tomorrow, one part of them is to prepare for the arrival of the Dragon Conqueror.

Meanwhile in the castle of his Majesty…

"You better have a good reason to disturb my sleep."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"What's your name?"

"Hans of the… just Hans, my King."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was restless, today dates the arrival of the Dragon Conqueror, Trainer, Master. A man with so many titles, surely it would take more to interest Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. She didn't want to admit it but she read the entire book of their history. It was far from being believable but something told her that it is. Otherwise, the King of Denmark wouldn't go crazy like that. Even now, Denmark has become isolated from the world. Both countries are abandoned after all, nobody wants to wage war with United Kingdom. Not that the other major countries couldn't take them, it's more of 'We don't want to lose men with a child's fight' Oh how they knew that this is just a reason for England to invade, to expand their empire.

The other reason why England hadn't gone south is because the other countries would unite against them. But now that they have a good reason to attack back, nobody would get in their way. Denmark is already lost, but the same thing can't be said about Arendelle. Though their military force is far from being superior, the fjord upon which their kingdom is placed.

"Elsa, calm down." Anna said, there were cakes and everything, a banquet fit to those who rides dragons. The Queen of Arendelle was restlessly changing the Ice sculptures she made on top of the grand cake. "Earth to Elsa, do you hear me?" what was so great about pleasing this Dragon Conqueror, it was supposed to be a meeting for the future of both their kingdoms. Anna knew that Kristoff hasn't told Hiccup about the invading fleet. At first, Anna wasn't pleased to hear that they are coming, not one bit, but she understood her sister's point of view. Arendelle is defenceless should the British land, they have no weapons strong enough to counter the power of the incoming fleet. She shook her sister "Elsa, just calm down" she giggled, she never seen Elsa in this situation before.

"Y-Yeah, uh, what?" she stuttered, changing the ice sculpture once more into a man riding what seems to be a dragon. "What does a dragon look like, Anna?" she asked, changing it again. Anna laughed and soon Kristoff and Kai arrived to see the restless queen.

Kristoff laughed "Hey at least that 'thing' has wings, eh?" he joked, making Anna snorts. Who wouldn't? That creature that seems to look like a dragon is like a devolved lizard that has wings. It was so far from what Kristoff saw, sure it's dark but he got a clear sight of what a dragon looks like. At least one of them, he read in the book that there has been hundreds of types of dragons out there.

Elsa glared at the man, he quickly shuts his mouth off but and was smiling innocently at her. "Then what does a dragon look like?" she asked, her brow arched as she impatiently waits for an answer. "I mean, you did ride one, right?" she smirked, though she knew he wasn't lying to her, she doubt that her Royal Ice Master can tell what a dragon looks like in details.

"Uh…"

"Uh-ha! You can't even tell me what a dragon looks like. And I'm the one who hasn't seen one." She chuckled, she stopped when Anna reached for her.

"Elsa, I thought this was all just a meeting for the Dragon Conqueror?" Anna asked, something was fishy here. She knows the importance of this talk but not enough to be this big. She could be doing this to lessen greatly the panic which Arendelle has been feeling ever since the word of attack. United Kingdom declared war and the only way they would stop is if Elsa took the Crown Prince's hand in marriage. She saw the drawings of the prince and not one bit was he attractive. Not that she's looking for a guy who has good looks, that's normal for her, but the face of the Crown Prince's is of a pervert. Even the stories.

"I know…" she replied, massaging her temples. Kristoff and Anna gave a small smiling sound.

"Elsa, you prepared a five day feast." Anna said, not one bit did she know about her sister's letters to the King. So yes, she didn't know that Elsa could be married to a man who's only good thing is his title. "I'm sure he'll find this very interesting. I promise." She smiled softly at her sister, she lightens up, and she knew how to make her older sister happy. "Now, go take a shower, he might arrive at any moment." Anna stated, pushing her towards her room.

"Hiccup, be prepared." Snotlout said, his chief's life is on his hand. Being the second-in-command to the now called Dragon King or was it Viking King? He can't remember, but he knew of Hiccup's new position to their world. Not much has changed really, they just made it official.

"Yeah, we don't know what surprises they have in store for us." Astrid added, he nodded, and that's why he brought them all in the first place. They were the best of the best, that's why all of them are wearing their armour. Hiccup's outfit hasn't change since he made them, his gliding suit can only be triggered with a push of a button.

"Yeah. But let's hope it's not what we think it is." Hiccup retorted, dead tired about everything that has happen. "At best it may take a week before we can return to Berk. I don't think it would be easy to set aside our difference." Everyone nodded, they are Vikings despite the changes they've made. The world knew them as cruel humans who knows no conscience. Trader Johann is a living proof, he always had this stories from where he came and told them how were Vikings describe outside. He has read a lot of history books, everyone knew that they came to Berk three hundred years ago, but they knew little of how or why they got there. He didn't knew as well but he knew about the other tribes who left towards different places. They might be the only Vikings left and the world would surely want their kind to extinct. "Plus, I don't think it's a trap. I reaaally hope it's not"

Just in case, they came prepared, at the bottom of the ocean a mysterious creature is following them, a power that pars with no one. If they were attack and escape, he would spare this Arendelle, but if fleets once more gets in his way, they're probably armed with some anti-air defence. That's why Hiccup will attack from where they do not expect, the thing that their ships calls as an ally: Water. Also following down below them was their flagship The Jörmungandr.

"Yeah, maybe we could fly around the world once this is all over." Astrid said, nobody responded to her words. They didn't who knew who it was for. Hiccup looked down, this was their dream after all, to see the whole world together. Draw maps, spread the news about this beautiful creatures that they have befriended with. "All of us." She quickly added, not wanting everyone to get the wrong idea. They quickly agreed with Astrid.

Hiccup was in front of everyone, they could not see their face neither did he want them to.

They've been flying for a slow pace, carefully examining the area if ships can be spotted. But Hiccup didn't want this to take long anymore, with a single push with his prosthetic foot, he and Toothless burst into an incredible speed. One time he got so fast he could not see the way anymore, that's why he created this glass type and put it in the eye holes of his mask. It blocks the wind and lets him see the way clearly.

They all sighed "Astrid, I know you didn't mean that but let's be a little careful." Fishlegs said.

She nodded "Yeah… Sorry." They didn't blame Astrid for breaking up with him, she had her reasons and only she would pay the price, should she regret it. She wanted to pull out from this thing and just be back with him, she could see the end of the tunnel in Hiccup's hardship, now he will need someone to take care of him once he got out of that tunnel. Can she still be that person? She doubt it, unless Hiccup would cancel the marriage and just sweep her off the ground. She loved the man whom she's about to marry, but she loved the guy who let her met Stormfly, the man who's life is full of adventure. The first man she ever fall for. She missed his touch, his smell, his voice, and his kisses.

"Uh… We should catch up to him, I know it's just straight towards Arendelle but he could be in danger."

They all nodded and the riders went flew fast, in hopes of catching to Hiccup and his Night Fury. "Guys, wait for me!" Fishlegs yelled "Don't go too fast, Meatlug is sensitive, don't leave us behind!" Fishlegs yelled louder but none of the riders stopped. Tuffnut turned around to laugh at him. Some things never do change. As they neared Arendelle they landed on The Jörmungandr to rest and freshen up.

The ship he was in was named the Jörmungandr or the Midgard Serpent. As Midgard was the name of the world (according to the Vikings), the name also translates to the World Serpent.

In Norse legend, Jörmungandr was a huge serpent that could encircle the world.

True to its name, the ship Jörmungandr was humongous. Serving as the flagship of the Viking Kingdom's navy, it was a multihull ship and the largest of its kind. The world probably has never seen anything like it before and every Viking agreed that it would make quite an impression.

This was because the Jörmungandr was a weird, unique and interesting ship. Most ships were of a single hull, but Jörmungandr has three. The central hull, which was the largest, contained most of the vital components of the ship, namely the living quarters, supplies, personnel weapons and even have an exclusive level to hold dragons. The stern of the central hull of the dragon's floor has doors that can be opened so that the dragons can enter or exit the ship. The smaller side hulls of the ship were often called the gun rigs as it held the ship's cannons for ship-to-ship combat.

Most people that saw the ship for the first time would be afraid of the ship's size and cannons. Truth to be told, the cannons were last resort when enemy ships got too close. The main weapon of the ship was the dragons. The Jörmungandr was the first 'carrier ship' in the world and it was capable of bringing dragons across vast distances and into new territories.

Needless to say, when Jörmungandr was filled with a fleet of dragons, especially Night Furies, it can single handedly destroy an entire fleet of warships.

Hiccup took his time in traversing the ship and the Viking crew nodded at him. The Viking King returned the gesture and was thankful that the crew didn't ask anything. He then reached the deck where the twins and Astrid was waiting for him. The twins avoided eye contact and Hiccup preferred that way. Astrid nodded to him and told him that they are ready to land.

"Alright, let's get this charade under way, hmm?" Hiccup remarked sarcastically and Tuffnut only grunted in response.

…

When Frederik saw the Viking's flagship, all he could say was "Fuck,"

Hugo heard it and gave him a worried look. "Yes, fuck indeed,"

'Seriously? Seriously?! The Vikings already have dragons under their control and now they have a kick-ass ship too?' Frederik thought has he tapped his finger on his sword.

The ship was huge and unconventional but Frederik knew why it was like that; to carry dragons. It would be stupid really to leave such powerful weapons at home.

Sure enough, the ship drew the attention of everyone in the area. Merchants, traders and the people of Arendelle stopped what they were doing as they watched the humongous ship that was taking a lot of space at the harbour. Large ships wasn't a problem at harbours because most of them were just single hull ships and their size were attributed to their length and height.

The Viking's flagship however, was not only huge in terms of length and height, it was also wide!

Frederik had to order the harbourmaster to move most of the merchant ships to make space for that monstrosity. They then spotted 5 dragons take off from the ship heading towards the castle.  
"Well we had better get back to the castle quickly," said Frederik.

"It's already three in the afternoon, we have been prepared since this morning" Elsa said, there was fear in her heart that the Dragon Conqueror would not appear. Everything was critical at this point, the fate of Arendelle and her life depends on this enigmatic Dragon Conqueror. "What if they don't show up?" Elsa asked, though there's no one around her.

"Would you please calm down" Elsa was startled when she heard Kristoff's voice. "I bet he doesn't even knew there's a celebration like this." He smirked, "Thank you, Elsa, for making this happen." His words earnest, she could feel the happiness she brought to him.

"Don't go crying on me now." Kristoff chuckled, promising that he won't. After all, tonight's going to be the best night, he hopes.

"Elsa…"

"Kristoff, how many times did I told you to-" she stopped, she turned around to where the man was pointing. Up above in the skies, six figures are approaching them. "I-Is that them?" she asked, not bothering to look around or hear an answer. She knew it was him, he was coming with five dragons behind him. "How do I look?" she asked again, she wants to look presentable when facing the man or the people whom has Arendelle's fate in their hands.

Kristoff run off towards everyone, the castle staffs, Anna, Kai, just about everyone who helped make this happen. He came back, sweating a bit, clearly he was running from back to back, he got a white flag with him and the symbol of Arendelle's crest on it.

"They seemed to welcome us greatly" Ruffnut said, smiling as she saw the people crowding in.

"Yeah. Wait until nightfall" Tuff smirked, thinking about how much of a genius he is. "I'm so smart I know they're going to asshashinate us."

"Idiot! It's assassinate." Ruff retorted.

"Guys, please, let's not talk about that in front of our host." Hiccup said, commanding them to start their descent.

"Why are they wearing their armor?" Kristoff asked, he already saw the boy in tunic so why not just wear that. Elsa said something about them being careful, teasing the man that he didn't read every detail in their history book. Vikings never wear anything formal except for marriage or something, they're usually one with their armor, especially with the people they have yet to trust. "Good point." He said, he was never a warrior to begin with, so he didn't know the rules, if those even exist.

They all landed and the crowd awed at the beast before them. Fear and respect was mixing inside their hearts, the creatures remained loyal yet they follow their rider's commands. But like all animals, there's some things they cannot change. Elsa took one last deep breath and stepped forward.

"Welcome, Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror." She stated, the man laughed and the others snorted.

"I'm… Snotlout"

Kristoff went to her side and turned her body to where the Dragon Conqueror is. "That's Hiccup." He said, waving at the masked man. "Welcome to Arendelle, Hiccup." He nodded as he starts to remove his helmet.

"Oh…" Elsa flushed, she already made a mistake and it was as simple as greeting the man. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He messed with his auburn hair, chuckling as he puts his helmet aside and switched his prosthetic foot. "It's alright. I get that a lot, really" he laughed a little quiet. "Um… Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He smiled awkwardly at her. He's never done this before, meeting someone so important outside his country. What was their tradition? Clearly, the way they made their houses is a lot different than Berk or any other island out there. He's nervous as Hel, Loki might be playing some tricks with him. One mistake can definitely ruined their image as Vikings. But what the heck was he supposed to do?

"Thank you, Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror." She replied, gaining more composure than she had a few seconds ago.

"Hey, at least one of you got the person right." Kristoff whispered, enough for Elsa to hear.

He chuckled lightly casually "Please, Queen Elsa, just Hiccup. The name's long enough." He said, it must be tiring to keep repeating that 'the Dragon Conqueror' title. She shook her head with elegance "No, please, I insist." He seems to be speaking in proper manners, truth be told he's just speaking like how he speak to the chiefs.

"Okay, then Elsa, no Queen." She smiled at him, he was the one who shook his head this time.

"I can't-"

"I insist, Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror." He laughed, she's playing with him. He had to admit, he didn't expect that with the Queen of Arendelle.

He surrendered "Alright," he coughed "Elsa." He smiled "So… um… what now?"

"Oh! Over here…" if it wasn't for this nervousness, she would have been a better host for Hiccup. The feast would have to wait tonight, there's a lot of surprises after all. She lead Hiccup inside the castle where there are fewer people, the meeting will also take place in their War Room. She moved with poise, not realizing the child like Hiccup looking here and there.

He couldn't help but be awed, the way this structures was built. He wasn't an architect but he's an inventor, it's not entirely the same but it has some identical perks. There were different types of clothing as well, though the hair seems a bit similar to theirs. Braids, the Queen of Arendelle has a loose braid that is swept over her left shoulder. She's wearing a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress.

Everything was so new, they have this fortress that could protect themselves from incoming catapult attacks. It was also high to which dragon riders can be easily shot down, the thickness of the walls would also prove hard to set it on that from the outside or simply destroy it. It would take quite a while before they could break in. Not that he would, still he's thinking of the possibilities that might happen.

"Your weapons, sir" one of the guards said before he entered the War Room. "Both parties are not allowed to have weapons, sir"

Elsa smiled and nodded at him. "Fishlegs, Tuff, Ruff, stay here. Astrid and Snotlout, follow me." He ordered, though it was rational to not allow weapons during the meeting room, it was also the time that they are most vulnerable. He left Fishlegs and the twins outside to guard their exit, Snot and Astrid are the best when it comes to combat, should he have a hard time.

Elsa had a time to breathe when Kristoff whispered "So, he looks good right?" she flushed, how can Kristoff be thinking of such irrelevant things during the meeting. "I mean, you have to admit, he's not really all that Viking. Plus, he looks nice." He whispered again, only to receive an elbow from Elsa.

She cleared her throat as the three Vikings entered the room. They waited for a minute until another woman arrived in Elsa's side. "Anna, you're late" Elsa stated, narrowing her eyes at her sister who has a cake on the side of her hair. She can't believe it, her sister has been playing with Olaf even when the Vikings have already arrived. They had to hide Olaf, they wouldn't know what they would think of a living, breathing, and talking, snowman.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

The talk went on until it was around seven in the evening. Elsa kept her elegance and composure in front of Hiccup, half of her mind was indeed on what Kristoff said, he really didn't look bad at all. Then again, so was Hans. He seems uninterested with Elsa or Anna's life, instead of asking whether they are married or not, he was asking about the castle, and the technology that they possessed. One might easily say that he's looking for a whole in their defence, but Elsa knew that they have dragons, even with their current technologies or the other nation's they still stood little chance when fire-breathing creatures rain down from the sky. There was a moment of peace when the now named two Vikings beside him talked to Anna. Astrid and Snotlout, the closest he could trust his country in to. Astrid and Snotlout were handling both the trade they have been talking about and this alliance. While Kristoff was showing the blueprints of his new sled, she could just see the smile on Hiccup's face when he heard about a thing that can slide through ice.

They have dragons… why would he still be interested on a sled? She chuckled at the thought, she spared a few more minutes for everyone, and it's been hours since they first started, no wonder that they are tired and would want to party hard. Because Vikings like ale, right? And nothing goes better with an ale on their hand. She's never the one who drinks to be honest, but that's a little price to pay of what's to come.

She wasn't expecting anything yet but judging the expression he made, he loved their first meeting. He's shown great interest towards Arendelle, not because he's interested in her, but because of what they could offer for him and his people. Now, the only thing she needs to say is forging an alliance to help repel the incoming invasion. At any moment England could attack them, if Hiccup's army is not here by that time, they are dead.

Everyone left except for Hiccup and Elsa, she asked for a few moments with him while the others starts to party. They could hear the noises outside, the music and the people cheering. The good thing about Arendelle is that they can accept some things that are never meant for this world for the others. Her powers, which the Dragon Conqueror has no idea of, has been accepted by her people.

"Yes, Elsa?" he smiled at her, he has no idea what this is after all.

"We, the people of Arendelle, would like to thank you for your acceptance to my invitation."

He smiled, and looked at her straight in the eye "It's us who should be thanking you. A chance for the world to see us in a different light" he said, slowly exiting the room. Elsa followed quietly as he continued talking to her "Dragons, huh. We never really thought we could become friends with them at first."

"I've read the book" Elsa said "The history book."

"Book?"

She nodded "Yes, the book Kristoff gave me."

"I gave Kristoff… Fishlegs" he knew the only person whose mind is probably the same as his. Elsa burst into laughter, though she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "What?" he asked, and she just shook her head smiling innocently. He became persistent to know what it was she found funny. He simply didn't get why she laughed.

"Fishlegs? What kind of a curse word is that?" she laughed harder this time, and she thought Vikings excel at being bad-mouthed men.

"You'll see…" he smirked at her as they made their way to the party.

She continued talking with him while they are still far from the party, neither of them showed interest in one another, but they did asked about their kingdoms. She's never had a man besides Kristoff to talk about simple stuffs. Admirers and her suitors would always show off their skills, talk about their accomplishment and would always be the man in shining armor for her, even though she can clearly protect herself. But Hiccup was just talking to her, not looking at her as a goal or a trophy that he must have. She didn't quite get what she's thinking as well, but its fun talking to him that's for sure.

"Remember when I said the word Fishlegs?" she nodded, they both arrived at the part and Hiccup's friends was in sight "Just yell it."

"What? I don't want to!" he must be planning something on her, she knew that, but what is it?

"Do it!"

"No"

"Just yell!"

"No!" she heartily yelled, both laughing as Hiccup continued to tell her to yell the word "FISHLEEEEEEGS!" she screamed, everybody went quiet, even her own people. She covered a hand in her mouth, Hiccup just forced her to yell. She was doing her best not to laugh, so did the boy.

"What?" a fat man asked, he stood from his chair even if the remnants of his food was still on his cheeks.

She burst into laughter but thankfully the music continued playing so nobody could hear her laugh in an untamed manner. "That's a Fishlegs" tears were starting to form in her eyes, she's going to die laughing.

A minute later, everybody calmed down.

Kristoff cleared his throat, enough noise to boom everyone. "I'd like to make an-an announcement" Hiccup and Elsa sit beside one another, watching Kristoff. "Anna, please um-um…" before he could finish his sentence, Anna stood up. She gave a questionable look on her face, something is indeed fishy around here. But she played along, knowing Kristoff it's probably about the Vikings. Or his sled. He bent a knee and kneeled down before Anna "Would you make me the happiest man on the world by marrying me?" he asked, Elsa slapped her forehead while smiling.

Kristoff was as pale as a snow, he was so nervous it felt like her eyes would turn around, his skin like a snow. He was sweating bullets even though the night was chilly. A few seconds has passed and Anna has yet to give him an answer. She looked at Elsa who smiled back, Hiccup who was very amused at the sight before him, and everyone who was waiting for an answer.

"Kristoff…" she said, a bit disappointed "I WILL!" she screamed suddenly, the man who just proposed fell in the ground with a loud thud. "Kristoff? Kristoff?" she got to his side, crying, smiling, and laughing. She knows that she should be happy, she really is, but she didn't know what face to make of this moment. Her man just asked her to be with him forever, is there even a face for that?

The party went wilder and wilder with each second, celebrating the engagement that Kristoff just announced.

Elsa saw Hiccup excused himself from the party, his fellow Vikings was well… different than what she expected. They quickly got to know the people of Arendelle and it made her happy. She really thought they were different and convincing them would take a lot of time.

She followed Hiccup quietly, he was taking great observation of their land. She followed him towards where their dragons are staying, not too far away from the castle. They were near the body of water as well should the dragons find the need to drink. She eyed the dragons while hiding in a tree, they were all playing against one another like children. Children who breathes fire and has the strength of a hundred men.

"Hey, bud." She observed the pitch-black dragon who happily greets Hiccup. Judging by the saddle he's wearing, it's clear that this is Hiccup's dragon. She saw him riding that dragon when they arrived by with his prosthetic foot and the artificial tailfin that dragon has, nobody else can ride that dragon except Hiccup.

He sat on the ground and pulled out a book, the next he surprised her.

He's drawing Arendelle…


End file.
